The Department of Human Genetics is occasionally presented with clinical situations where family studies might serve as paradigm allowing new insight on the genetic basis of disease. This research is particularly useful in establishing linkage data allowing the localization and eventual cloning of abnormal human genes. Subsequent reverse genetics can lead to identification of the gene's abnormal protein product to serve as a basis for therapeutic research.